


I Love the Way

by reeby10



Series: Fan Poetry [29]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: I love the way you sit in the corner and brood,Like the shadows could hide your allure.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Fan Poetry [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687189
Kudos: 10





	I Love the Way

**Author's Note:**

> National Poetry Month day 26 with another love letter from Jaskier about Geralt lol

I love the way you sit in the corner and brood,  
Like the shadows could hide your allure.

I love the way you fight with all you have,  
Like there’s nothing else you were made for.

I love the way you persevere eternally,  
Like you could ever do any less.

I love the way you walk with conviction,  
Like no one would dare stand in the way.

I love the way the light shines on your hair,  
Like molten silver in every strand.

I love the way you care so deeply,  
Like every ill hurts you to the core.

I love the way  
you are.


End file.
